Corvin Beltran
Corvin '''is one of the potential Love Interests in Changeling. '''Appearance Corvin is an eighteen-year-old High School student at Stone Circle Academy, and at first glance he is often mistaken as a girl due to his fluffy, curly pale-blonde locks that reach past his shoulders, matched with flawless fair skin and deep green eyes, often hidden behind a pair of glasses that belonged to one of his brothers. He is relatively tall at 5'11", with a slender and somewhat athletic build due to the running around he does for his work as a Pillar. He wears smart-casual: a white turtleneck and blue jeans, matched with a deep blue jacket and boots. The two-toned scarf he wears used to belong to his mom; he keeps it fresh and pretty with magic. Out of all the LIs, Corvin spends the most time on his hair and is definitely not unaware of the fact he’s pretty attractive. He's very proud of his luscious, silky hair, but he could not grow facial hair even if he tried. Personality Corvin is a friendly, outgoing guy. Highly extroverted, with an outwardly happy and engaging demeanor. Affectionate, complimentary, and fun-loving, as well as a bit of a natural klutz and airhead. He has a naturally compassionate and kind personality. He is extremely popular with the other students and is usually surrounded by a large group of people (though this is largely due to his magic). That said, he also has a bit of a mischievous streak and likes to tease and provoke reactions from others - especially if the person catches his eye for some reason. Despite his personality, he has trouble getting close to others and keeps most of his life and thoughts are hidden from those around him. Privy to the secret thoughts and dreams of those around him because of his magic, Corvin still loves people but has difficulty opening up to them because of the painful truth behind their smiles and the secret he hides behind his own. Can be reckless and often disregards his own safety. Fun Facts: * Works part-time in The Murder - a cafe his family owns * Do not let him in the kitchen. DO NOT. EVER. * Likes: Books, libraries, people, winter, crows, sweets, CANDY * Dislikes: Cold, spicy foods (can’t handle them at all) * Hobbies: Really good at singing though doesn't often have time for hobbies * Guilty Pleasure: Facial masks and romantic comedies (usually at the same time) * Prone to falling down, running into objects, tripping over his own feet, falling into wastebaskets, and headbutting people. * Corvin tends to run everywhere; even when walking, he walks with a skip or bounce in his step. * Pinching pastries at The Murder - Aiah has a special wooden spoon for smacking Corvin’s hands Abilities * Corvin was originally meant to guide certain types of soul fragments (Orai) that have separated from their owners back home, but because many are tainted by the miasma in Pine Hollow, he also has to purify them, and sometimes destroy the ones too corrupted to be returned. Or are too dangerous. * Corvin knows other magic beyond what is covered in the game, and in a combat situation would be quite a bit more useful than one might think. He knows magic that can quickly render his opponent unconscious. Physically, though, he’s not terribly strong. * He can look into people's souls and see the damage done. * He can instinctively understand, to some degree, all human languages. * He can walk into - and affect - other people's dreams while they are asleep. Familiar and Magic Corvin's familiar is a white crow named Finn who helps him do his work, though they also have a close bond. While no one can hear their conversations, the two of them snark at each other all the time. His magic appears in-game as a circular glyph in blue. Relationships The Murder The Murder is a cafe that is owned and run by Corvin's family. He works there part time while still going to school, though he's been banned from serving food and drink due to his clumsy nature. Instead he is only allowed to hand out menus and take orders. Corvin's 'brothers' are actually his six cousins. Aiah, the oldest, became something of a father figure after Corvin was taken in, with Lonan taking on secondary parenting roles. Corvin is closest to Merle, who is also the primary face of the cafe, as most of the other brothers only work in the kitchen or else are away from Pine Hollow entirely. Nora Corvin is immediately intrigued by Nora for multiple reasons. Of course, the fact that she's able to see his grimoire is one of them, but he also notices early on that she has no Orai hanging onto her, which is extremely unusual. He likes how headstrong she is, but also wants her to rely on him more. He finds it fun to provoke and tease her especially, and flirts with her because he knows it flusters her. Of course his interest is genuine, though he doesn't feel worthy of it because of his duties as a Pillar and her role in dealing with a particular Orai. Corvin gets particularly flustered in moments when Nora expresses genuine emotion, rather than pure snark. When she's gentle with him during his vulnerable moments are especially important to him. Club Members Corvin is the President of the Paranormal Investigations Club, used to help Cryptic students, to which all of whom technically belong, though many are not active. Corvin gets along with all of the other Club members but isn't close to any in particular, though his relationship with Ewan is particularly rocky due to his less than appreciated jokes and puns relating to Ewan's issue. Category:Characters Category:Changeling